Chapter 133
結成 |romaji= Roiyaru Naitsu Kessei |viz= Formation of the Royal Knights |issue= 50, 2017 |arc= Arc 9 |volume= 15 |episode= Episode 84 Episode 85 Episode 86 Episode 87 |characters= #Yuno #Julius Novachrono #Zora Ideale #Zara Ideale (in vision) #Asta #Nero #Vanessa Enoteca #Magna Swing #Luck Voltia #Noelle Silva #Charmy Pappitson #Xerx Lugner (in vision) #Finral Roulacase (in vision) #Langris Vaude (in vision) #Vetto (in vision) #Fana (in vision) #Salamander (in vision) #Mereoleona Vermillion #Yami Sukehiro #Puli Angel #Nils Ragus #En Ringard #Klaus Lunettes #Mimosa Vermillion #Hamon Caseus }} 結成|Roiyaru Naitsu Kessei}} is the 133rd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As the exam is finished, Julius catches up to Zora, who is leaving. Julius thanks Zora for pointing out the mistakes of those who lost, even through Zora said it harshly, since those who want to become stronger will take his advice. Julius also says that they need Zora's wisdom and trap magic, and that he has most likely past the exam. Zora removes the Violet Orca robe, and says that Julius probably already figured it out that he is not the real Xerx. Julius says that is not a problem since he is a magic knight and calls Zora by his last name Ideale. Julius says that there was once a magic knight like Zora, and even through he was a peasant, he was the very image of a magic knight which Zora remembers his father talking about Julius. Julius explains how he came up with the star system to properly assess the value of people like Zara, and that Zora has worked himself hard because he was disappointed in how the ones in higher position behaved. Julius asks Zora if its time to but on his magic knight robe, which Zora remembers that a magic knight captain giving him a robe. Zora replies that he has no idea who this Ideale is and that he is just a half-assed excused for a super mage that happened to be passing by. A few days later, Asta is still zoning out while Vanessa tries to cheer him up, saying that he is most likely pass the exam even through he didn't get to face his rival in the finals. Magna says that they should be getting the results of the exam soon and that he is sure to have passed. Luck says that he can hear Magna's heart beating from anxiousness, which Magna says that it is not. Noelle says that she is going to pass for sure, which Magna says that Noelle only passed because of Yuno. Noelle comments about how Magna lost because of his own magic, which Magna yells at Noelle but Vanessa tells them to shut up and have a drink with her. They notices that Charmy is in a daze, which Charmy comments about Yuno and how she can only eat a fifth of what she normally eats. Magna and Noelle notice that Asta hasn't said a word, which Asta thinks about how Yuno was incredible, about his teammate Zora, and if Finral is okay. Noelle thinks about how Yuno was able to defeat a magic knight captain, and that there were a lot of upsets during the exam. Noelle also thinks about how Zora was an imposter, that Finral is still alive in the hospital, and that Langris was taken away to be questioned. Noelle wonders about the magic that was coming from Langris since it was the same as the ones from the White Night Eye. Suddenly someone yells is anyone at the Black Bulls headquarters is home, which Noelle notices who the voice belongs too. As Magna yells at the person for being noisy, which Magna is blasted when they enter the building. The person asks Asta where Yami is, but punches him when he doesn't answer. Asta recognizes the person as Mereoleona. Yami suddenly appears after hearing the noise, which then tells everyone to evacuate because of a wild animal in the base after seeing Mereoleona. Mereoleona hits Yami and then gives him a bottle of sake. Yami asks what this is, which Mereoleona says that its a gift from Fuegoleon. Yami says that he won't be able to drink it if people like Mereoleona like it, which Mereoleona says that she is going to kill him. Mereoleona suddenly grabs Asta, Noelle, and Luck, which Asta wonders where they are going. As Magna mocks the three, he is shocked when Mereoleona says that they have passed the exam. Mereoleona says that one more from the Black Bulls passed the exam, which is not Magna, but says that they are not here. Once everyone assembles for the Royal Knights, Mereoleona announces that she is the captain of the Royal Knights and gives a speech about entrusting their lives to her. Mereoleona notices that there is one more person missing, which they jump down from above while apologizing. Mereoleona attacks, which the person reflects it back and Mereoleona blocks it. Asta notices them and yells out Xerx. Zora says that his name is Zora and that he is a member of the Black Bulls, which Asta, Noelle, and Luck are shocked at. Zora thinks about how he will aim to be a true magic knight. Magic and Spells used References Navigation fr:Chapitre 133 pl:Rozdział 133